Save me, Please!
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: A woman who was abused in her past is shot by her abusive husband. When he disappears, will she find love with Hunter Hearst Helmsley?
1. Monday

**Title: Save me, please!**

**Author: Willmon**

**Rating: I'm gonna say this is for the mature subject matter.**

**Characters: Mostly all the superstars, Jennifer and Chris.**

**Paring: My character Jennifer and Hunter. (No romantic paring, folks. At least not yet, anyway.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm taking on the issue of abuse in my story. **

**Author's note: These characters of the WWE does not belong to me!**

**Main summary: Jennifer's in an not-so-loving marriage. But what happens when Chris, her husband, leaves her to die and disappear without a trace? Will she find love with the 'Game' before he comes back for her?**

**Summary for Chapter one: Jennifer and her husband get into a heated argument at their hotel room.**

**Chapter one**

_September 7, 2004_

Jennifer Freeman, a creative writing editor for World Wrestling Entertainment, walked towards her boss' office. It was a normal Monday morning and she needed to see Vince McMahon to go over the script for tonight's show. Since she joined the company almost six years ago, Vince was almost like a second father to her. As a matter of fact, his family treated her a lot better than her own family treated her.

When she got to the door, she noticed the bruise on her right cheek was beginning to swell. She ran her finger through it, realizing it was still tender. Even putting compact on her face didn't help matters. Why the hell did Chris had to hit her, anyway?

_You tried to call the police on him and he got really pissed, that's why, _a voice in her head told her. Jennifer let a tear fall from her eye and began to reflect what had happened over the last year.

She loved Chris. Well, she thought she did. She just didn't know if she wants to remain married to him anymore. His whole attitude changed after he lost his job. He started drinking, cussing her out and abusing her in more ways in one.

Thank God she had a job to fall back on. She had made a lot of friends around here so she could talk to someone about her recent problems. Jennifer had put up with Chris' abuse for so long, she forgot how to live again.

Wiping the tear away from her eye, she regained her composure and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a gruff voice called out.

She took a deep breath and walked inside, only to find Vince sitting at his desk with papers scattered all over. When he looked up and saw her standing by the door, he immediately smiled.

"How's it going, Jen?" Vince asked as he gestured her to sit down on the sofa.

"Everything's fine, Dad," Jennifer replied as she sat down. She began calling him that as soon as they got to know each other better.

He sat down next to her on the sofa. "So, little one, what can I do for you?"

"I need to go over the script with you for tonight's show and I need to go over the upcoming storyline for Triple H," Jennifer explained.

"No problem, honey. I was just looking over some paperwork about that. My son just faxed it to me a minute ago," Vince said as he handed her some more papers to look at.

She had to urge to ask him about Hunter. "Dad, how's Hunter by the way?"

"He's doing all right but I'm worried about him. Ever since my daughter died in that car crash, he's been moody and distant. Maybe this storyline can put a smile on his face," Vince said, his face sullen.

Jennifer should've known about Hunter's change in attitude. He loved Stephanie Marie so much. Her death became a blow to him and caused him to self-destruct. And the worse thing about this was it happened only two weeks ago.

She decided to go see him and see how's he doing. For now, she wants to continue this meeting with her 'father.'

XXX

_Hunter's locker room..._

Hunter's face looked sullen as he looked at the picture of his beautiful wife. Stephanie meant everything to him. She was carefree and a wonderful woman with a beautiful personality and a great sense of humor.

Too bad that goddamn drunk driver had to take it all away.

He wanted to kill the bastard for taking his reason living away from him. He wanted to wring his neck for doing this to him. Stephanie was innocent. She didn't do anything wrong to that man.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Putting the picture in his small bag, he opened the door, only to find Jennifer standing there, wearing a small smile on her face. It was no secret Hunter found her to be very attractive. Her hypnotic hazel eyes sparkled with affection. Her copper tone banana complexion was smooth as oil and her body was well shaped. _Her husband's very lucky to marry her, _Hunter thought.

"I'm here to talk to you about your upcoming storyline tonight," Jennifer said as she stepped inside.

"I hope it's not another one of those romantic storylines I have to do. I had enough of those for now," he groaned.

She smiled at him. "No, it's not. This storyline concerns you getting your world title back from Randy."

Hunter began to smile. "Now you have my full attention."

XXX

Jennifer took the elevator up to her hotel room, smiling. Her day turned out to be great. She had lunch with her 'dad' and her 'mom' Linda, talked to Hunter and some of his friends and even did some commentary with Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler during tonight's show.

It was indeed a good day.

When she got to her room, she took a deep breath and slid in her key card. She walked inside, only to find Chris sitting on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette. Jennifer didn't want to disturb him so she closed the door slowly and walked to the nearby bathroom door.

"You know who came by here, bitch? The police! Seems to me you couldn't keep your mouth closed long enough. I had bail myself out of jail this time," Chris scorned.

Jennifer didn't say anything. She just let her husband bitch and complain.

"You know something, Jennifer? I'm sick and tired of you calling the police on me every time we get into a fight. I can't get any money from my family because, thanks to you, they disowned me. Why can't you keep you goddamned mouth shut for once in your life?" he scolded.

She tried not to cry in front of him, for fear he may hurt her again. She just stood there and said nothing.

"I can't afford to go back to jail and you ain't putting me back there, either. You ain't saying a word to anyone else!" Chris yelled as he stood up.

Jennifer walked inside the bathroom and closed the door, completely ignoring her husband. She locked the door behind her and sunk down on the floor, crying softly. How could this happen? How can he love her when he hurts her so badly?

_I can't love him anymore. I don't love him anymore! I want him out of my life!_

Realizing she didn't want to sleep next to him, she decided to stay in the bathroom and sleep on the floor. She was about to drift off into a deep slumber until the door burst open and Chris grabbed her by the hair.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" Jennifer yelled.

"Don't you ever ignore me like that again, you little slut! When I speak, I expect you to listen to every word I have to say!" he slapped her so hard, blood started gushing from her mouth.

Just then, three police officers barged in and tackled Chris to the ground. He glared at Jennifer the whole time with those cold brown eyes and snarled at her.

They pulled him up and handcuffed him, making sure he didn't close to his wife. As they carried him out of the room, Chris somehow managed to spit in his wife's face.

"I can't believe you opened your mouth again, bitch! Just wait til I get out of jail. I'm gonna hurt you so bad, you're gonna wish you were never born!" he scorned.

Jennifer cried harder when they left. Wiping the spit off her face, she went to the bed and sat down on it. Slowly, she picked up the phone and dialed her lawyer's number.

After only two rings, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Gabriel, it's Jenny. Listen, I need you to do me a favor," she said softly.

"What you need me to do?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "I need you to get some papers. I'm filing for divorce..."

**What do you think about that? Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter two:**

"What the hell are you doing, Chris? Put that down!" Jennifer cried.

Chris just pulled the trigger and shot her in cold blood.

XXX


	2. Jennifer gets shot by Chris!

**Summary for chapter two: Chris shoots Jennifer in cold blood.**

**Author's note: In the first half of the chapter, Jennifer will talk about how she was sexually abused by her parents when she was a child. I'm also tackling the issue of incest in my story. If I offend anyone in anyway possible, I do apologize.**

**Date: June 22, 2005**

**Chapter two**

_September 21, 2004_

Two whole weeks have gone by and Jennifer hadn't heard from Chris. She didn't know if this was a good sign or not. As she walked towards Vince's office, nagging thoughts ran through her head. All she could think about is how she's gonna divorce Chris without any problems.

She took a deep breath by the time she got there. Regaining her composure, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a gruff voice yelled.

She walked inside, only to find Vince talking on the phone, apparently speaking to his wife. Jennifer took a seat on the sofa and watched as he continued talking.

"Yes, honey. I'm just worried about her. I agree she needs all the support in the world right now. I'll call you later, okay? I love you, honey," Vince said before he hung up the phone.

When he turned around, he saw Jennifer sitting on the sofa. He immediately smiled.

"What can I do for you, little one?" he asked as he took the seat next to her.

Jennifer looked at him. "Dad, I really need you in my life right now. You know I'm going through my divorce."

"Yes, I know. It's for the best, anyway. Lord knows what would've happened if the police hadn't come to your rescue. Then what will I do without my 'baby?'" Vince said as he laid his chin on her head.

She cried softly. Vince had been so good to her in the last six years. Realizing this, she knew she could trust him. Slowly, she lifted her head and stared at him.

"What's wrong, Jen? Something you need to tell me?" Vince asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I never told anyone about my past, but, for some reason, I trust you. I came from an abusive household. For many years, I had to endure my father's drinking, my mother calling me vile names and them beating me up.

When I was ten years old, my father barged in my room, drunk as usual..."

Flashback

"_Jennifer, where in the blue fucking hell have you been all this time!" her father yelled, his voice slurred._

_She hid under in the covers in her bed. She didn't wanna deal with him right now, especially since he's drunk. Why tonight of all nights would he want to bother her? _

"_Answer me, you little bitch!" he yelled again._

_When she didn't, he stumbled to her side of the bed and yanked the covers away from her body. Then he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up so she could look at him._

"_When I ask you a question, I expect an answer from you! Do I make myself clear?" he screamed in her face._

_All she could do was nod her head in agreement. She closed her eyes and cried in secret._

"_Now, where in the blue hell have you been all this time?" her father asked again._

_Jennifer opened her eyes and looked at him. "I was in here. In my room. Like you told me to."_

"_Why didn't you answer the door when I rang the doorbell?" her father ranted._

"_You told me not to answer the door for anyone, not even you and mom. Besides, you have the key," she said._

_He slapped her so hard across her face, causing her to fall on the bed. She rubbed her cheek with her hand and began to cry again._

"_Don't you ever get sassy with me, you little bitch! I'll beat the living shit out of you!" her father yelled._

_She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to block her tears. But, it was too late. He saw it all. He grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her out of the bed. _

"_I can't believe my daughter is a cry baby! Grow up for once!" he yelled before he slapped her across the face again._

_Then, to her shock, he threw her down on the carpet floor. She tried to get away but he grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back towards him._

"_Take off your clothes," her father demanded._

_Jennifer was shocked at the words he said. When she didn't do what he asked, her father reached down and ripped her clothes off. She was stunned of what he did._

_Afterward, he ripped off his own clothes and grabbed her roughly._

"_You better not tell anyone what happened here. If I find out you said something, I'll kill you! Do you understand me, you little slut?" he scorned._

_She only nodded. Then he threw her across the bed. She buried her face in the mattress when he roughly slid inside of her_. _All she could think about is how she's gonna be able to go on..._

End Flashback

"...and he raped me right there and then. I didn't think my father would be that kind of man to hurt his own child. I couldn't tell my mother because she hated me, too. As a matter of fact, she raped me too..."

New Flashback

"_Jennifer, get your ass in here! Right now!" her mother yelled from the kitchen._

_She hid in the hallway closet, trying not to be seen by her. It was too much for her to take. Ever since her father raped her three weeks ago, Jennifer tried her best to avoid him._

_She heard footsteps on the other side of the door. She stopped breathing for a moment, hoping her mother wouldn't hear her. Jennifer didn't wanna deal with her right now._

_Suddenly, the door opened abruptly. She hid herself in the corner and began to cry. She knew her mother had a short fuse. She knew her mother was gonna snap at any time._

"_I thought I told you to get your ass in the kitchen! Now you're gonna get it!" her mother yelled before she grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the closet._

_Kicking and screaming, Jennifer tried to get away from her mother, but to no avail. Just like her father, her mother was too strong. She dragged her all the way to the living room and threw her on the sofa._

"_Now I'm gonna teach you how not to mess with me, you little tramp!" her mother yelled before she lunged forward and attacked Jennifer._

_She tried to get away but her mother held her down tightly. She went so far than to have to grab a pillow and shoved it over her face. Jennifer tried to breathe but her mother put so much pressure on her face._

_Things took a turn for the worst when her mother reached down and yanked down her panties. Jennifer was shocked when she did this and tried to run away, but she held her down even harder._

"_No, mom! You can't do this!" Jennifer yelled, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you. Understand?" her mother shoved her fingers inside her swollen opening._

_She could only cry as her mother had her way with her. Deep down inside, she hoped and prayed to find a miracle..._

End new Flashback

"...and they kept on doing this to me, until the police and the state came to my rescue. To this day, my parents hates me to death. Hell, I believe they paid Chris to marry me!" Jennifer exclaimed as she cried her eyes out.

Vince just held her in his arms, letting the tears fall from his own eyes. His heart went out to her. No wonder she hasn't been happy all her life.

"Why don't you go and take the rest of the day off, little one? Everything will be taken care of here," Vince suggested as he stood up.

"Are you sure? I think I'm able to stick around," she said with a small smile.

He escorted her to the door. "Don't you worry about a thing. We can all manage just fine without you. Go on back to your hotel room and get some sleep. I'll call you later."

Jennifer reached over and kissed him on his cheek before she walked away. Vince just stood at the door and watched his 'daughter' leave. His heart ached because he knew she was still hurting. He's gonna do whatever it takes to protect his 'child.'

XXX

With a smile on her face, Jennifer took the elevator up to her hotel room. After telling Vince about her past, she felt so much better in a long time. Talking about it was easier than she thought.

She got out of the elevator and walked towards to her room, whistling along the way. She pulled out her key card and slid in through the door before she walked inside.

There, she was shocked to see Chris sitting on the bed, smoking a cigarette. Immediately, her body began to tense up at the sight of her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"What are you doing here, Chris? I thought I told you I didn't wanna be with you anymore," Jennifer said coolly, even though her voice was cracking up.

He didn't say anything. He just stood up, pointing the gun directly at her.

"What the hell are you doing, Chris? Put that down!" Jennifer cried.

Chris just pulled the trigger and shot her in cold blood.

**Oh, man! He went too far! Anyway, please review!**

**Preview for Chapter three:**

"Please, Jennifer. Don't die!" Hunter cried. Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe her husband would do this.

Suddenly, he saw her opening her eyes. Jennifer looked at him and saw how emotional he was.

XXX


	3. Hunter loves Jennifer!

**Summary for chapter three: Hunter finally admits his true feelings to Jennifer, even though she can't hear yet.**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter kinda short so bare with me.**

**Date: June 22, 2005**

**Chapter three**

_The next day..._

Vince was getting impatient. He called Jennifer's hotel room three times already but still no answer. He was getting worried. How can he get through the day without hearing her voice?

Suddenly, Hunter barged in his office, shockingly crying. Vince bolted up from his seat and ran right towards him, sitting him down on the sofa so he could calm down.

"Man, calm down. Now, tell me why in the blue hell did you run in here like a maniac?" Vince demanded.

Hunter took a deep breath. "It's about Jennifer. You need to get down there to the hospital right now!"

Vince was getting alarmed at what he said. "Hunter, tell me what happened to her."

"I received a phone call from the cleaning lady. She said she heard a gun go off in her hotel room. She ran up there and saw Jennifer's husband leaving. When she walked inside, she saw her lying on the floor in the pool of her own blood," Hunter explained, breathing heavily.

Vince just sat there, his whole body froze with shock, anger and disbelief. How could Chris do this to his wife, of all people?

"How is she, Hunter?" Vince asked, his voice cracking.

"Not so good. Doctors told me she lost a lot of blood and her injuries are severe. They may have to conduct surgery to correct the problem." Hunter tried not to choke.

Vince wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "What about Chris? Did they catch him?"

Hunter shook his head. "No. He disappeared without a trace. They don't know where he went."

_Damn, _Vince uttered under his breath. How could they not catch the bastard? Jennifer told him every time she got her husband arrested, the police was just three inches away from the hotel.

"Hunter, go and see about her. I'll see you later," Vince suggested.

He left without another word. Vince covered his face in his hands and sobbed softly. All he could do was pray. Pray for his 'daughter's' recovery.

XXX

Hunter looked at Jennifer, who was lying on the bed. His heart hammered with pain because of her condition. How could Chris hurt a beautiful woman like her at this point? Hell, how could her own family hurt her like this?

Finally, he broke down and cried harder. He already lost his wife. He didn't wanna lose her. Jennifer meant everything to him. He already loved her.

"Please, Jennifer. Don't die!" Hunter cried. Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe her husband would do this.

Suddenly, he saw her opening her eyes. Jennifer looked at him and saw how emotional he was.

Although she couldn't hear right way, she was able to read his lips. What he said couldn't have been more clear.

Hunter loved her.

**Can you believe it? 'The Game' actually loves her!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Preview for chapter four:**

"Hunter, I read your lips. You know you can't hide from me," Jennifer said firmly.

"What did you say?" Hunter was stunned.

"I read everything you said through your lips. I know you love me," she finally revealed.

Hunter was supposed to be offended, but, for some reason, he wasn't. He knew the truth was gonna come out, but not so soon.

The question is, do she feel the same way about him?

XXX


	4. Just admit it!

**You know what's up? I'm back with an all new chapter!**

**Summary for chapter four: Hunter finally admits his true feelings to Jennifer.**

**Author's note: Dreams are in _italic._**

**Date: June 25, 2005**

**Chapter four**

_One month later..._

It's been a month since Jennifer's estranged husband disappeared and the effects were crucial. He showed no remorse when he shot her and showed absolutely no emotion.

Now, she was afraid he may come back to finish the job.

When she got out of the hospital a few weeks ago, Vince insisted he stay with him and the family until all of this blows over. Jennifer was too weak to turn him down so she accepted without a problem.

Flying all the way back to Boston, Jennifer looked out the window and reflected quietly. So much has happened over the course of a month. With Chris on the run from attempted murder, she couldn't have been more frightened.

"What are you thinking about, little one?" Vince asked curiously.

She turned around in her seat and looked at him. "I'm thinking about a lot of things, Dad. I'm thinking about how in the hell will I be able to go on when my soon-to-be-ex-husband's coming after me."

He reached over and pulled her in his arms. "Don't worry about him, honey. The police will get to him before he gets to you. He's already done enough damage to you."

She stared at him. "How do you know that? At this moment, he could be anywhere. Hell, he could be on this plane right now!"

"Would you calm down for one second, little one? I know you're upset but screaming and yelling won't solve anything." Vince was rubbing her back slowly.

Jennifer took a deep breath and slumped back into her seat. He was right. Screaming and being bitchy wasn't gonna cut it. She had to be strong. She had to be fierce. Because if and when Chris comes back for her, she'll be ready to face the music.

XXX

When they got to the house, Vince carried her luggage inside because she was still sore. Jennifer followed him, not speaking to anyone. She kept thinking about what happened back at the hotel; what happened when Chris pulled the trigger.

Then she thought about how her parents beat and raped her so viciously. How they disrespected her and called her vile names.

How they vowed to seek revenge against her when they get out of jail.

When they reached the living room, Vince sat her luggage down and grabbed her hand gently. He then lead her upstairs to a bunch of bedroom doors.

"Little one, go ahead and pick one of the guestroom. Then go and get some sleep. If you need anything, just call me. I'll be in my office," Vince said before he kissed her cheek and walked back downstairs.

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer went to the first door and opened it quickly. She then walked inside, took off her jacket and climbed in the bed. After taking off her shoes, she adjusted her pillows and laid down on the firm mattress.

As she was asleep, a tall male figure was lurking in the closet. He walked out, sat on the rocking chair and watched her sleep.

All he really wanted to do was hold her. To take away the pain and the suffering she had endured.

XXX

(Jennifer dreams about her sudden pregnancy...)

"_I'm what?" Jennifer yelled to her doctor._

"_That's right, Jen. According to your test results, you're already a month along," the doctor said._

_How could this happen? How could Chris suddenly get her pregnant? He hated children. He told her so._

_She held her face in her hands. "You don't understand. Chris- he'll kill me if he finds out. He hates children!"_

_Doctor James rubbed her back soothingly. "You want some advice, Jennifer?"_

"_What is it?" she sniffed._

"_If your husband hates children, I suggest you get an abortion," he said sternly._

"_How will I do that?" I asked, a bit stunned._

_He handed her a business card. "There's a clinic not too far from here. It's very confidential. They won't release your name or anything. Just give them a call and make an appointment as soon as possible."_

(Later that night...)

_Jennifer stood in the bathroom, looking at a strip. It was a home pregnancy test. When it came up positive, she was shocked. How she's gonna tell Chris about this? _

_Speaking of Chris, he barged in, drunk as hell. Jennifer didn't have time to hide the pregnancy test because he came in too fast. When he saw her holding something in her hand, he went ballistic._

"_What the hell is that you're holding?" Chris asked, his voice slurred from drinking._

"_What are you talking about, Chris?" Jennifer said, trying to change the subject._

_He snatched the stick away from her and looked at it. Even though he was intoxicated, he knew what this meant. _

_She was pregnant!_

"_What the hell is this? Are you trying to trap me with this or something?" Chris asked as he grabbed her arm._

"_N-no! I would never do something like that!" Jennifer yelled, trying to get away from him._

_He pulled her out of the bathroom and threw her on the floor in the bedroom. Jennifer stumbled on a nearby chair and smacked her head against the leg of it. _

"_Ouch!" Jennifer squealed in pain as Chris waved the stick in his hand over her face. _

"_What the hell is this, bitch? Are you trying to trap me with your pregnancy? Are you trying to get money out of me?" Chris grabbed a fist full of her hair and forced her to look at him._

"_How can I get money out of you? We're married!" she yelled in frustration. But her tone got him to slap her so hard, blood was gushing out of her mouth._

"_You greedy little bitch! You're trying to take money away from me! Well, it ain't gonna happen 'cause you ain't having the baby! I'll personally see to it!" he screamed in her face._

_With that in mind, he began to punch her in her face, causing more blood to come out of her mouth. She tried to get away but he did something so outrageous, so unthinkable, so unexpected._

_He punched her in her stomach._

_He killed her unborn baby._

_When he stumbled out of the room, she went to the phone and dialed 911. After only two rings, she heard someone pick it up._

"_Hello, this is emergency," a woman receptionist answered._

"_My name is Jennifer Freeman and I need some help. My husband just attacked me..."_

(End Jennifer's Dream)

When she woke up from her nap, she was stunned to see Hunter sitting on the rocking chair. His face was sullen and filled with guilt. What was going on with him.

"How did you get in here?" Jennifer asked, her face with shock.

"I was hiding in the closet. If you wanna get me arrested, that's fine," Hunter said before he got up.

Before he could leave, Jennifer got up and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Don't leave just yet. Why would you leave when you say you love me?" she smirked.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Hunter, I read your lips. You know you can't hide from me," Jennifer said firmly.

"What did you say?" Hunter was stunned.

"I read everything you said through your lips. I know you love me," she finally revealed.

Hunter was supposed to be offended, but, for some reason, he wasn't. He knew the truth was gonna come out, but not so soon.

The question is, do she feel the same way about him?

XXX

Chris stood in the alleyway. He was calm, but, deep down inside, he was nervous. When he got that phone call from them, it was only a matter of time before he would meet them.

Then, two figures, a male and female, came from the shadows. Chris put his hands in his jeans' pockets and fidgeted a little. When they came into the light, he was stunned to recognize them.

"Chris, you know the police's looking for you, right?" a deep male voice said.

He just nodded his head.

"We think it's best you lay low with us for a while until we can get to her. She and her big mouth cost us our freedom," a woman said through her anger.

Chris know what they're talking about. Jennifer's mouth had gotten him in trouble, too. In more ways than one. Now, he's gotta find a way to silence her once and for all.

"Earl. Sydney. I promise you. We will take out your daughter and my wife...for good!" Chris said through his evil smile.

**Ah, man! Jennifer's parents are back and they're out for blood! Please review!**

**Preview for Chapter five:**

"Hunter, I have a confession to make," Jennifer said as she took his hand into hers.

He looked into her eyes and saw the sparkle coming out. "What's your confession?"

She returned his gaze. Then, for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

"I love you," she finally admitted.

Hunter wasted no time. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

XXX


	5. I love you

**I'm back! Ready for another chapter? Read on!**

**Summary for Chapter five: Jennifer finally admits her feelings to Hunter; Chris and Jennifer's parents put their plan into motion.**

**Author's note: Phone conversations will be in _italic._**

**Date: June 26, 2005**

**Chapter five**

_Two weeks later..._

Jennifer was healing with the help from Hunter and the McMahons.

Since she's been staying with the McMahon family, she's been spending more time with him. He's been there for her through thick and thin and he had shown her how to live again.

Just like she had shown him how to live again.

For the first time in her life, she was finally free. Her divorce was finalized quickly because Chris never showed up in court. The judge entitled her to the house they shared back in California, the two cars and alimony.

Since Chris came from a wealthy background, his family will have to pay alimony on his behalf.

Jennifer went back to work with a purpose. She was so happy to be doing something. Staying in the house and pigging out on junk food turned out to be a bore!

Tuesday morning, she walked toward Hunter's locker room. She wanted to talk to him about what's been going on between them over the last several weeks. Her mind was at ease but her heart was pumping hard. She felt her hands growing clammy and her knees getting weak.

How in the hell can she talk to him without breaking down?

She was just inches away from the door when her cell phone rang. Jennifer needed to thank Vince for convincing her to get this phone. Since the whole fiasco, she's carrying this thing around just in case something bad happens.

She snapped the phone open and pushed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"_Jennifer Freeman, this is Detective James Smith with the LAPD. I'm calling you to let you in on some bad news," _he said sternly.

"What's the bad news?" she asked curiously.

"_Your parents, Earl and Sydney Charleston, escaped from prison two weeks ago. We believe in out hearts Chris had teamed up with them to have you killed," _he explained.

She leaned against the wall and cried her eyes out. How could this happen? She didn't think her parents would just forget about her putting them in jail. Hell, she really didn't think her now ex-husband would ever contact them.

Now how she can be safe when the people she thought loved her wanted her dead?

"Is there anything I can do?" Jennifer asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes with her fingers.

Smith cleared his throat. _"The best for you to do for now is to lay low. I'll call you back when there's some new developments."_

She snapped the phone shut and sighed deeply. To think she could finally be happy with the one man she really loves...

Wait..loves? How could that be? Hunter was still grieving over the loss of his wife. Stephanie was his one true love. He couldn't possibly love her already.

Well, he said he loved her. When she lying in the hospital bed.

Now, she has no choice but to admit her love for the man who calls himself Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

XXX

"Dave, man. How's it going with you and Lisa?" Hunter asked. He was on the phone with Dave Batista, one of his best friends.

Dave just laughed. _"Man, she can't keep her hands off of me! How can I handle this?"_

Hunter laughed along with him. He was so glad Dave took another chance at marriage. Since his wife, Angie died almost three years ago, Dave didn't want to date nor think about another woman.

Until Lisa Marie Varon a.k.a. Victoria came into his life like a breath of fresh air.

Now married for two whole years, Dave couldn't be more happier in life.

"Hey, you should be happy, man. After what you been through with the death of Angie, it's about time someone came in and got your moody ass of your seat." Hunter laughed.

"_Ha-ha! Very funny. Listen, I gotta call you back because she wanna jump my bones again," _Dave said, trying to get Lisa off of his naked body. (A/N: mental image of Batista's naked body. Yummy!).

"All right, then. I'll see you and your horny wife later," Hunter said with a silent laugh before he snapped his phone shut.

Just then, he heard someone knocking on the door. Immediately, he went and opened it, only to find Jennifer standing there, smiling at him. He pulled her inside and closed the door, then he turned around and stared at her.

"What brings you here? Are we talking about the new storyline for Survivor Series?" he asked as he sat her down on the plush sofa.

She looked at him with intensity. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something. What I'm about to say is personal."

He could only look at her. He could only see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Hunter, I have a confession to make," Jennifer said as she took his hand into hers.

He looked in her eyes and saw the sparkle coming out. "What's your confession?"

She returned his gaze. Then, for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

"I love you," she finally admitted.

Hunter wasted no time. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart a few minutes later, Jennifer laid her head against Hunter's shoulder. She heard his heart beat madly. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her snugly.

For the first time in a long time, Jennifer found someone who truly loves her.

XXX

Chris and Sydney had everything set up. She was glad to be back at her old house, even though the place was empty. After she and Earl got put in jail, Jennifer sold everything to a furniture store so she could get by. She also put the house up for sale.

How dare the bitch do something like that?

Now she can't wait to take care of her daughter once and for all.

As they were putting the finishing touched on the floor, Earl came in, carrying two big bags of goodies. Sydney stopped what she was doing and walked over to her husband.

"What you got there, honey?" Sydney asked as she leaped in his arms.

"Oh, just some of this and some of that. Trust me, Jennifer's gonna wish she was dead when we get done with her," Earl said, laughing evilly.

Sydney and Chris laughed along with him. This plan was working so far.

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Preview for chapter six:**

"Jennifer, will you be with me forever?" Hunter asked. He was holding her in his arms.

She reached up and kissed him. "Of course I will, baby. I love you."

XXX


	6. A Romantic night

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with a brand new chapter so read on!**

**Summary for chapter six: Jennifer and Hunter have dinner together; Chris tries to recruit some new help with someone from Jennifer's past.**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter kinda short so bare with me on this one.**

**Date: June 27, 2005**

**Chapter six**

_One year later..._

Hunter became her miracle.

Since they kissed, Jennifer couldn't go one day without him in her life. Since they began dating, he's been so good to her. Since they began dating, Hunter protected her with every ounce of his being.

She was in love with him.

Now, standing in the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and saw the smile spreading across her face. Jennifer was anxious to see her sexy man again. Tonight, Hunter was treating her to dinner and dancing.

Hopefully, their relationship will go to another lever.

"You look beautiful, little one," a female voice called to her.

Jennifer turned around and saw Linda McMahon, Vince's wife, standing by the doorway with a huge smile on her face. She loved this woman like she was her mother. Since she came to work for them, the McMahons has been really wonderful to her.

Now she had to return their kind gesture.

"When did you get here, Mom?" Jennifer asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Just a few minutes ago. Vince told me you were going out on a date with Hunter tonight. Is it true you guys are a couple now?" Linda wrapped her arms around her snugly.

Jennifer just nodded her head. "It's true. I mean, he's been the best thing that ever happened to me. Now, I feel like I can look forward to another day without being afraid."

Linda just held her tightly, smiling. But, deep down inside, she had a gusty feeling something bad was gonna happen.

XXX

"Close your eyes, baby. I have a surprise for you," Hunter said before he covered her eyes with his big hand.

Jennifer did what he asked and closed his eyes. Then, they walked towards their destination. Hunter hoped she liked what he had spread out. He wanted to show his romantic side.

Once they got there, he removed his hand away from her eyes. He smiled when she stumbled a little bit. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up beside so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you ready for something fun, baby?" Hunter asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jennifer just nodded her head and smiled. Then he told her to open her eyes. Once she did that, her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

Hunter went all out on this one. The table was set up on the patio in the backyard with candles surrounding the table and red rose petals spread on the concrete floor. The table was set with two champagne glasses, a bucket of fine champagne chilling and dinner was ready.

Jennifer loved him all the more for doing this for him.

Hunter lead her over to the table and pulled the chair out for her. She sat down at the table, not before she reached up and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you," she whispered against his cheek.

He kissed her forehead gently before he took his seat across from her.

During dinner, they talked about everything under the sun. Jennifer couldn't stop staring at the man she loves the most. How come she didn't end up with him in the first place?

After dinner, Hunter took her hand and led her out in the garden. With soft music playing in the background, he took her in his arms and swayed to the soft sounds of the melody.

"Jennifer, will you be with me forever?" Hunter asked. He was holding her in his arms.

She reached up and kissed him. "Of course I will, baby. I love you."

They kissed again, not caring about what's gonna happen next.

XXX

"Come on, man. I need your help. You know Jennifer broke your heart a long time ago," Chris said. He was on the phone talking to a man.

He huffed. _"You have gotta be kidding me, right? Jennifer had every right to break up with me. I cheated on her!"_

"Come on, asshole! She must've done something to you. You gotta help me get rid of her!" Chris screamed into the phone.

"_I don't think so! You're on your own on this one. By the way, I don't blame her for dumping your sorry ass!" _he yelled back before he slammed the phone down.

Chris couldn't believe his ex-wife's ex-boyfriend spoke to him like that. Now he's gonna have to take care of her with only her parents' help.

"Mark my words. I'll make you pay for everything you ever done, you little bitch!" Chris yelled before he yanked the phone off the jack and threw it across the room.

**He's really losing it! Please review!**

**Preview for chapter seven:**

"Hunter, make love to me!" Jennifer demanded.

He was stunned at what she said. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

She grabbed him and kissed him passionately. "I'm very sure."

XXX


	7. Make love to me!

**Here it is! Bam! Another chapter! Read on because there's some intimacy goin' on!**

**Summary for chapter seven: Hunter and Jennifer finally make love; Chris sees Jennifer's parents get caught!**

**Author's note: This chapter does contain strong sexual content.**

**Date: June 28, 2005**

**Chapter seven**

_Three weeks later..._

Jennifer was in her office, reflecting on what's been happening over the course of three months. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her eyes sparkled with so much love and affection.

It's because of Hunter, she's feeling that way now.

Jennifer got out of her seat and walked around, her mind filled with romantic images of that dinner date she had with him. She still couldn't believe he actually did that for her. Chris never showed his romantic side.

In face, she doubted if he ever loved her at all.

She was so caught up with her own little world, she didn't hear a knock on the door. Jennifer came back down to Earth and opened the door, only to find one of the crew members standing there holding some papers in his arms.

"Ms. Charleston. I was told by one of the superstars that he wanted to see you right away," he said.

"Well, who could it be?" she asked, crossing her arms over her breasts firmly.

"Some guy name Hunter. Says he could go one day without seeing you," he said before he walked away.

She could only smile. Jennifer went back inside her office and fixed herself up, anticipating what was gonna come.

XXX

With his hood over his head and his hands in his pants pockets, Chris walked down the street, trying his hardest not to be seen. Ever since that phone conversation three weeks ago, he's been frustrated, lonely and confused. How can he be able to get rid of Jennifer when he's lacking support?

When he got to the house, he was shocked to see police cars right in front of it. He lunged behind a large tree and took a peak of what was going on.

He then saw two people being lead away in handcuffs. The woman was arguing with one of the officers and the man just looked at the other angrily. Chris was stunned because he was able to recognize the pair.

It was Earl and Sydney! Jennifer's parents!

She couldn't have known her parents were out of prison! How could this happen? Did she really call the police on them, knowing they were coming after her?

Did she know he was coming after her?

Not wanting to stand there any longer, Chris made a run for it. Now with no one to help him, he's gotta take care of his ex- wife all by himself.

XXX

Jennifer walked towards Hunter's locker room, smiling along the way. She had every reason to smile. Earlier, she received a phone call from the police department, saying they captured her parents on the way back to their old house.

Even though it was a small victory for her, she still have to deal with her ex-husband.

Once she got to Hunter's locker room door, Jennifer took a deep breath and knocked. A second later, the door opened and there stood Hunter, all six feet of him, grinning at her.

"You wanted to see me, big boy?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

All he could do was grab her arm and pull her inside. There, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She let out a moan, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him closer.

Hunter lifted her in his arms and carried her over by the sofa, her legs wrapped his hips. Once he sat down on it, Jennifer straddled him and lavished tender kisses along his neck and shoulders. He groaned from the sweet torture she was doing to him so he ran his hands up and down her back.

It was a good thing he was in his wrestling attire or else she would've ripped his clothes off. She just wanted him that badly.

Hunter removed her jacket and began lavishing soft, feathery kisses all around her neck. Jennifer moaned with satisfaction and clutched her hands around his blond hair. She bit her lip, trying not to scream but the feeling was incredible.

Suddenly, a rush of excitement was growing inside of her. She realized she wanted him more than anything in the world. She wanted Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Hunter, make love to me!" Jennifer demanded.

He was stunned at what she said. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

She grabbed him and kissed him passionately. "I'm very sure."

With that in mind, he laid her down on the sofa and looked deeply in her eyes. They were hypnotic and sensual, just like her and the effects were crucial.

He wanted her in the worst way now.

He kissed her forehead gently before he planted kisses all over her face. Jennifer sighed deeply at the gesture so she rubbed his back with her hands. Hunter kissed her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and the corner of her mouth before he finally settled his lips against hers.

She reached down and removed his wrestling trunks, then she began caressing him. He moaned at what she was doing and kissed her more fiercely. He removed her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra.

Jennifer sat up and unfastened her bra, then she threw it on the floor. Hunter knew what she wanted him to do so he caressed her breasts with his hands lightly, his thumbs tweaking her hard nipples. She threw her head back and moaned loudly at the sweet sensation lurching in her.

He leaned down and captured one nipple in her mouth, then the other. While doing this, he reached down and pushed her short skirt up to her stomach and removed her panties. He then slipped on finger inside of her, then another.

Jennifer panted as he did this. Her heart was pounding and her legs were weak. Hunter was torturing her with his lips, his tongue and his hands. How can she be able to concentrate when he's doing this to her?

Then, he lifted her now limp legs over his massive shoulders and, with his tongue, started licking her up and down. She ran her fingers through his hair and screamed out in pleasure, not caring if anyone was gonna come by here or not.

Over and over again, he licked her swollen opening, causing her whole body to shake uncontrollably. Jennifer had never had a multiple orgasm before nor she never been made love to in such a gentle manner.

Chris was never gentle with her whenever they have sex. In fact, he was hard and fast when it comes down to it.

After stimulating her for a few more minutes, Hunter turned over on his back and sat her on top of him. Jennifer leaned down and kissed him softly, her tongue searching the inner recesses of his mouth. She ran her hands all over his chest, pinching his nipples with her fingers.

Hunter groaned when she leaned down and ran her tongue along his erect shaft of manhood. He really lost it when she took him all in her mouth. With her tongue, she stroked him lightly, gently biting him with her teeth. He hissed, feeling like he was gonna come at any moment.

Jennifer felt him explode in her mouth a few minutes later. She wiped the leftover semen away from her mouth and smiled at the man she loved.

"God, I love you," Jennifer declared before she straddled him again.

"I love you, too," Hunter replied.

Then she united them as one. The feeling was incredible. She couldn't be anymore happy at this moment. This was a dream come true for her.

Up and down, she rode him slowly, bringing them close to another intense climax. He wrapped his hands around her waist and guided her movements. This was more than what he dreamed of. Hunter had once again found someone who loved him, cared for him and cherished him.

Faster and faster, she rode him, throwing her head back and moaning to the erotic sensation lurching in her mind, body and soul. No one had ever made her feel this way. No one had ever discovered something so arousing in her that made her weak, desired and wanted.

That is, until Hunter came along and changed everything.

When the time came, she finally exploded in a mind-blowing climax. Luckily for her, Hunter wasn't far behind.

He held her close as she slept soundly, her soft breathing against his neck. He stroked her long hair and sighed deeply, realizing what just happened was beautiful.

Too bad a certain someone had plans of seeing her dead!

**I'm getting hot and bothered about this! Please review!**

**Preview for chapter eight:**

"Come on, baby. Let's dance," Jennifer said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out on the floor.

They began grinding against each other lustily, not noticing someone in the background was watching them with fury in their eyes.

XXX


	8. More lovemaking and dancing

**I had to regain my composure. That last chapter got me, well, you know!**

**Summary for chapter eight: Hunter takes Jennifer dancing, not realizing her ex-husband is watching them from a distance.**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter kinda short so bare with me on this. Also, the first half of the chapter does contain sexual content.**

**Date: June 29, 2005**

**Chapter eight**

_The next day..._

Jennifer slept soundly in Hunter's arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled. Last night was the best night of their lives. The best night they had in a long time.

They had finally made love.

She shifted slightly in his arms and stirred in her sleep. She buried her face against his chest and sighed deeply. Then she opened her eyes and stared at him.

God, he was so beautiful.

Jennifer reached up and kissed him. His lips tasted sweet so she kissed him more deeply. Hunter growled and pulled her close to his naked form. She moaned when he pressed his body against hers, feeling his growing erection against her thigh. Jennifer closed her eyes and felt the sweet sensation taking over her flesh.

Hunter pulled her underneath him and smiled. She looked at him with those hypnotic eyes of hers and pulled him down on top of her. Without a second to lose, he lifted both of her legs over his back and plunged deep inside of her. She cried out his name as he pounded in and out of her in such a reckless manner.

Over and over again, he plunged deeper and deeper inside of her. Jennifer screamed out his name, digging her fingers in his back. She loved this side of him. The side who was aggressive, didn't hold anything back, didn't give a damn about anyone other than the person he/she was with.

Finally, Jennifer had an incredible orgasm. To her shock, Hunter somehow made her have another before he climaxed himself and collapsed on top of her.

Breathing heavily, he rolled over on his side and tookher in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and smiled, feeling the aftermath of their intense, almost furious lovemaking.

"Great way to start the morning, huh?" Hunter asked, laughing as he kissed her forehead.

She snuggled close to his side and lavished a kiss on his neck. "I still can't believe I brought you back here, in my dad's house."

"Hey, it was either here or back at my hotel room. You just better be lucky no one came in here nor heard what was going on." Hunter kissed her quickly before he got out of bed.

"Where are you going, big boy?" Jennifer asked while she looked at him. (A/N: Mental image of Hunter's body. Yummy!).

"Gotta take a shower, woman. Care to join me or something?" he wiggled his ass right in front of her.

"Give me a few minutes. Right now, I need to go over something for the upcoming pay-per-view, Taboo Tuesday." she climbed out of bed and reached for her robe.

"All I wanna know is will I get to retain my title?" Hunter asked before he took her in his arms.

Jennifer reached up and kissed him softly. "Yes, baby. Although, I'm worried about Shawn's condition."

He nodded. "I'm worried, too. But, for right now, I need to ravish you again."

Hunter tackled her right back down to the bed, causing her to giggle.

XXX

_Later that night..._

After the show, a bunch of superstars were going to a club to relax and unwind. Jennifer, not wanting to go back home, decided to stay with Hunter and go dancing with him. After all, it was somewhat better than go home and have sex again.

Not that she's against it.

Once they got there, the place was packed. Mostly all the superstars from both brands came to have a good time.

"_All right, everyone. Tonight is throwback night! I'm gonna be playing old school classics all night long so get out there and start dancing. Also, all ladies get free drinks tonight so enjoy!"_

the D.J. announced.

"Baby, I want a drink," Jennifer said, pulling his arm.

Hunter kissed her quickly before he lead her over to the bar. Once they ordered their drinks, he just stood there and stared at her. God, she was so beautiful.

Then, the song "Romeo and Juliet" came on through the speakers. Jennifer always loved that song. Her father used to play it over and over again.

It was one of those times her parents were nice to her.

"Come on, baby. Let's dance," Jennifer said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out on the floor.

They began grinding against each other lustily, not noticing someone in the background was watching them with fury in his eyes.

**Will Chris finally get to her? Please review!**

**Preview for chapter nine:**

"Jennifer, will you marry me?" Hunter asked as he slipped the ring on her finger.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She loved him so much, she couldn't go one day without him be her side.

"Yes, I will," she replied with a smile.

XXX


	9. Will you marry me?

**Guess who's back? That's right, it's me! Read on because a pleasant surprise is in store for Jennifer!**

**Summary for Chapter nine: Hunter proposes to Jennifer, which in return she reveals she's pregnant; Chris plans to kidnap his ex-wife!**

**Author's note: Another short chapter.**

**Date: June 30, 2005**

**Chapter nine**

_Two weeks later..._

Jennifer was sitting on her bed. This was her day off and she needed it. Watching televison and eating ice cream wasn't so bad but she wished Hunter was here with her. Ever since they danced at the club, he was all she could think about. The way his body was pressed against hers was enticing.

The next thing she wanted to do was take a nap. So she turned off the television, adjusted her pillow and laid down on it. Just as she was about to close her eyes, the phone rang. Jennifer groaned so she reached over and picked it up off the receiver.

"Hello?" Jennifer said.

"_Hey, baby. How's it going?" _it was Hunter on the other end.

Her face lit up when she heard his voice. "I'm doing all right. I was just thinking about you."

"_Oh, really? Did you have sweet dreams about me, baby? 'Cause I sure did and let me tell you, it was hot!" _he exclaimed.

She giggled. "You're too much. So when can I see you again?"

"_How about tonight? Vince and Linda are throwing a dinner party so I hope you're gonna be there," _Hunter said.

"But of course. I just need to find something to wear," Jennifer chuckled.

"_I hope you'll wear something I will love. Listen, you know me, I gotta get to the gym so I'll see you later?" _he said, smiling.

"All right. I love you," she said, grinning.

"_I love you, too. See you later, baby," _Hunter said before he hung up the phone.

Jennifer hung up the phone and laughed. She climbed out of bed and went to her closet to find something to wear for the dinner party. No doubt in her mind, she was looking forward to seeing him again.

XXX

Chris paced around the living room, furious. How can that bitch could just move on and never look back? How can she take up another relationship with some buffed-up, wannabe wrestler? He started throwing punches at the wall, bloodying his hands in the process.

He's gonna have to find a way to get her back. If not, then he's gonna have to kill her.

XXX

_At the dinner party..._

Hunter couldn't take his eyes off of Jennifer. She looked incredibly beautiful in that long black dress. It was curvy, slim and it fit snugly against her form.

God, he loved her!

He saw her chatting with Dave and Victoria. In a short matter of time, Jennifer had become good friends with the pair. Dave maybe a monster in the ring, but in real life he was total sweetheart.

Victoria was the 'golden girl' in Jennifer's eyes. She was sweet, caring and delightful to have around.

As she was chatting with them, Jennifer felt an arm encircling her waist. She turned around and saw Hunter standing behind her, grinning. She reached up and kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth. He groaned, pulling her in his arms even tighter.

When they pulled apart, she was breathless. "Whew. Are you that glad to see me?"

He touched his forehead against hers gently. "And you know this, woman. I can barely think straight when you're on my mind."

"Same here. Listen, I have something to tell you," Jennifer whispered in his ear.

Hunter smiled. "Good. I have something to tell you, too. Only, I want everyone in the room to find out."

He grabbed her hand and ran to the front of the room. He motioned the band to stop playing for a moment and cleared his throat.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Hunter yelled.

The room was silent as they approached the stage. Many were wondering what was on his mind.

"There's a reason why I came to this dinner party tonight. For over the last year and a half, I've been in love with a woman who had been through so much trauma all her life. But she was so strong and was able to keep her head high. That woman, is Jennifer Charleston," Hunter said.

Then he turned to face her. "Jennifer, I love you so much. When I going though my turmoil with losing Stephanie, you came along and brightened my day. I can't go one day without having you in my life. Now, I know what I have to do."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and it displayed the most sparkling diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Jennifer, will you marry me?" Hunter asked as he slipped the ring on her finger.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She loved him so much, she couldn't go one day without him by her side.

"Yes, I will," she replied with a smile.

He stood up, pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the room cheered and applauded at the newly engaged couple. Jennifer wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist and cried harder.

When they pulled apart, she looked in his eyes and smiled. "Well, since you made your announcement, I have an announcement to make as well."

"Which is?" Hunter was curious.

Jennifer took his hands into hers. "Hunter, not only will you be a husband, you're gonna be a father."

He was shocked. "You're having my baby? Our baby?"

"Yes. I found out a few weeks ago," she whispered in his ear.

He then began to cry. He couldn't believe he was gonna be a father. He'd always wanted children and now his dream was coming true.

For Jennifer, her dream was about to became a horrible reality!

**Please review!**

**Preview for chapter ten:**

"You're coming back to me, you little slut!" Chris yelled in her face.

Jennifer started to cry. She couldn't believe he came back for her. Now, she was afraid he was gonna kill her.

Just then, the door burst open.

XXX


	10. The return of Chris Freeman!

**I'm back once again! Read on, because the climax is finally here!**

**Summary for chapter ten: Jennifer comes face to face with her ex-husband!**

**Author's note: This chapter will be kinda long so bare with me on this!**

**Date: June 30, 2005**

**Chapter ten**

_Three months later..._

Jennifer couldn't believe it. In less than a few weeks, she'll become Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley. As she modeled the wedding dress she decided to have, everything that happened in her life became clear: she was happy and she was free.

She and Hunter decided to get married before she started showing. Thank God she hasn't gained any weight yet. Her cravings were ice cream and chocolate bars and she started showing a little bit of belly.

After paying for it, Jennifer carried her dress out to her car, not realizing that another car was parked right next to her. She carefully placed the dress in the backseat before she started the engine and drove away.

XXX

Chris slammed his hands against the steering wheel, obviously upset. How could this happen? She's getting married again? That bitch should still be married to him, for crying out loud!

Then he heard she's carrying his child. That baby should be his. Jennifer said she could never have children with because, according to her, he wouldn't be a good father.

He decided to end this nonsense once and for all. He started the engine and tore through the streets. He was gonna get Jennifer back or he was gonna die trying.

XXX

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Jennifer yelled as she walked in the house, her dress draped over her arms.

Vince and Linda came out, wearing smiles on their faces. Linda took the dress away from her while Vince handed her a glass of water. Jennifer thanked them and took a big swig, realizing how warm she was.

"You must be tired," Linda said as she rubbed her back.

Jennifer smiled. "I am. Running around doing errands all day really wore me out."

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while? We'll take care of the rest," Vince suggested with a smile.

"I think I'll do that." she headed for the stairs, not before she kissed him on the cheek.

Once she got to her room, Jennifer quickly fell on the bed. She closed her eyes and snored lightly, wearing out romantic dreams of Hunter.

Too bad her ex-husband was just under her nose.

XXX

"Man, how does it feel to be getting married again?" 25-year-old Randy Orton asked as he took a sip of champagne.

Hunter just smiled. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't wait to make her my wife."

Hunter, Randy and Dave was in his locker room drinking champagne and laughing. It was a normal day but with good reason. They were celebrating Hunter's upcoming marriage to Jennifer.

Randy looked at the happy groom with a smile. He was so happy to see Hunter smile again after his ordeal with Stephanie. Jennifer made him live again.

"See, I told you to get your ass out of that slump. Now you've got a woman who's making you feel whole again," Dave said. Then he clinked his glass with Hunter's.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. As I recall, you were in the same slump when Angie died," Hunter reminded him.

"True, true. And I thank you for getting me out of the slump when Victoria came along. She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Dave laughed.

Randy raised his glass up in the air. "To Hunter's marriage. May it be a long and happy one."

All three men clinked their glasses together.

XXX

Jennifer slept soundly. Sleep did her a lot of good. With everything that's going on, including her upcoming wedding, she was totally exhausted.

She turned over on her back and slowly began to open her eyes. There was a man looming over her. Her vision was blurry so couldn't make of who he was. Besides, she already assumed it was Hunter.

When her vision became more clear, she was shocked. This was not Hunter nor Vince.

It was Chris, her ex-husband!

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Jennifer exclaimed.

His face remained firm. "It's time for you to come home, Jen."

She snorted. "I'm not coming back home with you. As I recall, we're divorced."

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of bed. "What you did was the BIGGEST mistake of your life! You're taking money from my family, you're taking our home away from me. Really, how stupid can you be?"

"You were the stupid one. Your family giving me money was not their choice. Since you couldn't pay alimony for the harm _you _inflicted on me, your family had to suffer," Jennifer reminded him in a stern tone.

The result was her getting slapped in her face. "You're only making things more complicated. Get your things and let's go. We're going home!"

She kicked him in his balls and wasted no time running out of the room with her cell phone in her hand. Dialing Hunter's number, she hoped he would pick up before Chris gets to her again.

"_Hello?" _Hunter said after two rings.

"Hunter, it's Jennifer. Listen, you've gotta get here right away!" Jennifer yelled.

"_Why? What's going on over there?" _he sounded concerned.

"It's Chris. He's found me. He's trying to take me back home. I need your help!" she cried.

"_Don't worry, baby. I'll bring some people along and we'll be there as soon as possible. Just hide somewhere he won't find you," _he demanded.

Jennifer snapped her phone shut and kept running, hearing footsteps coming from upstairs. She hoped and prayed he wouldn't find her or else she could be in a world of trouble.

XXX

"Guys, I gotta go," Hunter said to Randy and Dave.

"Why? What happened?" Dave asked curiously.

"It's Jennifer. Her ex has come back to reclaim her. I need to get to the house before he does something I know he's gonna regret," Hunter explained.

Randy touched his arm gently. "Listen. Dave, why don't you go with Hunter and I'll go get Vince and the police. We can all meet up at the house."

"That's a good idea but hurry. I know what Chris is capable of doing to her." Hunter ran out of the room with Dave trailing close behind.

He hoped to be there before it's too late.

XXX

Jennifer hid in the pantry, trying her hardest not to make a sound. For all she know, Chris could be anywhere in the house. She just want him to leave her alone.

When she heard nothing, Jennifer climbed out of the hole and quietly ran up the stairs. She opened the door and peeked, seeing no one in sight. Sighing deeply, she quickly ran towards the front door.

Just when she was able to be free, Chris tackled her to the floor. Screaming, she kicked and struggled to get away from him but he was too strong for her.

"You're coming back to me, you little slut!" Chris yelled in her face.

Jennifer started to cry. She couldn't believe he came back for her. Now, she was afraid he was gonna kill her.

Just then, the door burst opened.

When Chris turned around, he came face to face with Hunter's fist. Down he went like a ton of bricks, causing him to release Jennifer from his grip.

Vince, Dave, Randy and three police officers barged in and handcuffed Chris. He glared at Jennifer the entire time with rage in his eyes. When they carried him away, once again he managed to spit in her face.

This time, Jennifer stopped them in their tracks. With her pride restored, she slapped him as hard as she could.

"I hope you rot in hell!" she screamed in his face.

They left the house. Then she went in his arms and cried. She was so glad he came when he did.

"Are you okay, baby?" Hunter asked as he kissed her forehead.

She managed to smile. "He hit me once but I'm all right. I wanna thank you all for being here."

Vince rubbed her back slowly. "We love you, little one. We wound let no one or nothing happen to you."

Jennifer's smile grew wider.

**What do you think? Please Review!**

**Preview for chapter eleven:**

"Oh, Hunter! I love you!" Jennifer exclaimed as their bodies moved together.

XXX


	11. How they loved the married life

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with the conclusion so read on!**

**Summary for chapter eleven: Did Jennifer and Hunter get married? Read on in this exciting conclusion!**

**Date: July 3, 2005**

**Chapter eleven**

_Three years later..._

Jennifer's heart was filled with joy.

She smiled as she watched her 1 ½ year old daughter, Hilary Simone Helmsley sleep in her crib peacefully. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. When she was born, Hunter couldn't believe this beautiful baby was his.

Hilary was truly a blessing.

Jennifer's life was truly a blessing.

Chris no longer bothers her. He was sentenced to a maximum of 25 years to life in prison for attempted murder and got an additional 18 years for violating a restraining order she had against him. He's now serving time in a maximum security prison where he won't break out and he'll be watched at all times.

As for Jennifer's parents, Earl and Sydney got on the wrong side of some gang members while they were in prison. The result was them getting stabbed. They both bled out and died by the time they were found three weeks later.

For the first time in her life, she didn't care. She was happy with the direction of her life now. She had a family who is worthy of her love and affection. She had a family who loves her so much.

That family includes her husband, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Jennifer leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead before she walked out of the nursery. Grinning, she walked towards her bedroom, hoping Hunter was in there. She felt comfortable in the new home he had brought for them. It was calm, relaxed and fit for their modern day life.

She walked inside, only to find him sleeping in the bed, butt naked. Her insides sizzled like she was on the stove and her heart hammered in her chest.

Jennifer sauntered over to his side of the bed. She leaned down and started kissing him lightly, then more forcefully. He moved slightly when she started running her hands all over his body, her fingers pinching his nipples gently.

Hunter growled and pulled her down on the bed with him, pressing his naked body against her fully clothed form. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, his tongue searching the inner recesses of her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He removed her blouse, amazed to see she wasn't wearing a bra. His hands caressed her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples a little too hard. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, feeling the beautiful sensation lurching inside.

Hunter reached down and removed her pants, planting light feathery kisses on her thighs. Jennifer closed her eyes as he slipped his fingers inside of her panties and touched the delicate area between her legs. She opened her legs wider so he could get better access.

He removed her panties and draped her legs over his shoulders. There, he licked her up and down, causing a moan to escape her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and cried out his name in a spasm of pleasure.

Jennifer turned him over on his back. She smiled before she started kissing him all over. He leaned back against the bed and groaned. Her oh-so talented mouth was doing wild and crazy things to him.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore so he flipped her over on her back and moved on top of her. He lifted both of her legs around his back and plunged deep inside of her.

"Oh, Hunter! I love you!" Jennifer exclaimed as their bodies moved together.

She dug her fingers in his back and cried with pure joy. This was the most incredible moment that ever happened to her. As far as she's concerned, marrying Hunter was the best thing for her to do.

Over and over again, he plunged deeper and deeper inside of her. Jennifer screamed out his name, not caring if the neighbors heard. All she cared about was being made love by the one man she loved and adored the most.

Finally, in a spasm of pleasure, she reached an incredible climax. Hunter wasn't far behind and held her closer to him.

Watching her sleep peacefully a few minutes later, he lavished a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

How he loved the married life!

**Please review!**


End file.
